


After Hours

by PickledPlum321



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner (criminal minds) - Freeform, Aaron Hotchner/yn, Criminal Mindes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hotch had a long day, Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Aaron Hotchner, have fun ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledPlum321/pseuds/PickledPlum321
Summary: Looks like Hotch had a long day. But he has prepared a few ideas on how to spice it up before it's over.
Relationships: Arron Hotchner (Criminal Minds) / yn
Kudos: 3





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that this is my first smutty fan-fiction that I made originally for a friend.  
> It takes a lot out of me to write something like this and I am open to any suggestions or requests  
> I'd also love some feed back even if it's bad 
> 
> (If anyone wants this continued or has any ideas in what should happen next just put it in comments and I am more than willing to comply with even more sinful writing)

Hotch had a long Uneventful day. Sighing to himself while walking up to your apartment door. Like any other day dinner was on the table. You curled on the couch watching the best crime series to ever release “NCIS”. Hotch walked over to you to finally relax a bit when he noticed slight pain in the way you looked at him. “Hey Hotch, don’t ever leave me.” The look on his face narrowed only to see you replay the scene of your favorite character dying to a gun wound. He chucked a bit while tugging at the pillow you held for support and replaced himself with it. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said cooing lazily into your ear. His worn off cologne overwhelmed you while his hands graced your back and traced your spine. Hotch was finally able to hold you after such a long day and you curling into him only made him want to say till morning. 

As the feeling settled in, Hotch had the perfect idea on how to turn his uneventful day into one filled with pure bliss for both of you. He smirked adjusting himself back down to your ear only to nibble at it. “Hoootch if you’re hungry there’s food on the table.” You giggled. Moving down he now sucked at your neck leaving a bruised trail wherever he skimmed. “HoTCH’ you half moaned and half yelped as he bit you to get more of your attention. As you shifted your body to try and untangle from him you felt a bulge by your knee as you grounded into it earning a needy groan from Hotch. He had just about enough as he sat up on the couch. He growled at his dissatisfaction of you not already being in place. The commanding noise stopped you in your tracks and sent shivers down you. As you got down on your knees you saw a bulge aching to be freed from his tight suit pants. You slowly palmed it as he loosened his tie and he sighed your name. Finally you unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers just enough for his member to spring out; drops of precum already leaking. Without hesitating you took it halfway in your mouth, your tongue playing with the slit and head; earning a few grunts from him. He put his hand on the back of your head signaling for you to stop teasing. Going back and forth bobbing your head he tightened his grip on you forcing you to his base. Teasingly Moaning, the vibrations sending him off the edge into his high a grunting mess. The sight of you still on your knees messy from his release made him savor the moment even more. He sighed leaning his head back against the couch. You swallowed and sat on his lap. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him into a soft kiss. The taste of his cum lingering your mouth. You felt his lips smile against yours, small chuckles coming out of them. “You still hungry my very special agent y/n? Cause I know I am.” You hummed in response only for him to pick you up. Helping your legs around his waist for a better grip. He then proceeded to carry you to bed with a devilish smirk. Looks like he will be staying till morning…


End file.
